


Show your beast

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: ;v; from 2006~





	Show your beast

Show your beast  
The devil haunting you  
Show your animal side  
Claw  
Bite  
Destroy!  
Tearing through your once priceless cloth  
Your beast will grasp you  
These tides of anger  
And hostility towards humanity

Show your beast  
A single organism breaking through  
Paw  
Scratch  
Shread  
Destroy the humans!  
Of what they did to you  
You will no longer fear  
As anger overlapped you  
Tear it through

Show your BEAST!  
The enemy inside you  
Another side  
A shreader of anger and deception  
Glance one more time  
In the mirror of light  
Before darkness overlaps  
Your priceless body.

The devil inside you has now shown  
Grasp it  
Feel it  
Tear it  
Your beasty nature  
Is now upon you.


End file.
